The Reason
by EK
Summary: Oneshot. Using The Reason by Hoobastank, Ichise's thoughts on Ran, alone in Lux.


Hello. My name is EK, of Illumination (http:texhnolyze.deep-river.net). I was surprised to find that Texhnolyze actually has a section at FF.net. This is my small contribution. Hope you like it. Possible ending spoiler, be warned. (Lux = Lukuss)

"The Reason", by Hoobastank.

……………………………..

I don't know where you went, but I have to see you. I need to talk to you. I need to tell you everything that has happened. Maybe not even that. I just want to see you. I have to see you. I NEED to see you.

I was happy to see you at the terminal, after traveling by myself for so many hours. You were standing there, the way I first saw you. Silent, mysterious. Your small flower box beside you, your red hair flowing in two streams beside your head. Then, you moved, farther and farther away, until you disappeared. I do not understand. You have to explain it to me, Ran. Why did you suddenly disappear?

Everything is so confusing now, Ran. Lux was already in chaos when I left for the surface, just several days ago. Now, I return to find the city in ruins, people and half-people lifeless on the streets. The buildings and the alleys are all red, and I don't know why. Am I the reason for all this carnage, Ran? Am I fulfilling your prophecy?

You kept telling me something about being alone and destroying everything. I'm not very smart, and I'm not very talented. But if your prophecy means that I can't have you beside me and giving me strength, I'll do everything I can to make sure your prophecy doesn't happen. I'll find a way, I swear it. I'll make sure you're never hurt. It's a reason to live. A small one, but it makes me want to live a few hours and a few days longer. You gave me that reason, Ran. You did.

I did not mean to be so cold toward you, especially when I first met you. It's just that, everyone kept his distance from me, all my life. Those who got close wanted something out of me. Even Doc. I'm just a pet project to her, not a person. You were the first person who kept tailing me without asking anything from me. I did not know what to make of it. Why would such a nice girl like you want to tail me? Didn't you see me from before? I'm a fighter and a killer. I sell my body and soul to any of the Class who asks. Why would you want to be with me?

_i'm not a perfect person, there are many things i wish i didn't do   
but i continue learning. i never meant to do those things to you   
and so i have to say before i go, that i just want you to know   
  
i've found a reason for me, to change who i used to be   
a reason to start over new, and the reason is you_

You were the reason I returned here. If not for you, I have no other reason. I would have just stayed there and walked the deathly quiet streets, until the battery ended on me and I died, or something. I admit it was eerie, the quiet. The silence of having no life around you. At least, the silence there was easier to bear than the silence that fills the city right now. The silence of the dead.

Why don't you come with me to the surface? Too quiet for me, but maybe not for you. I'll be like your big brother, and you'll be the little sister I never had. We'll just walk around the hills there. We'll walk, and feel the grass on our feet, and the wind in our hair. Did you know I actually saw the sky? It was high, and boundless! And it was so blue, and filled with white clouds. It was so different from the sky I had known all my life. I want you to see it, with me. I could not appreciate it all while I was there. I only kept thinking of you.

I am sorry I could not protect you any better. I'm sorry I couldn't keep you from that position you hate so much, from the people who force you to be something you don't want to be. Watcher, right? The fate of the world hangs on every word you say, so it seems. I know you don't buy it. Neither do I. But I am grateful for telling me my future. I suppose that's what your fellow citizens think, too. It gives people hope, what you do, even if you don't like it.

But I want to give you hope, too. Life is not as bad as it looks. If we work at it, life here in Lux could be better. I want to make it up to you, all the stiff treatment I have given you, and the several times I've demanded to know what you know about me. I want to be there for you, fight everyone who needs to be fought, just to protect you.

_i'm sorry that i hurt you, it's something i must live with everyday   
and all the pain i put you through, i wish that i could take it all away   
and be the one who catches your tears, that's why i need you to hear_

_i've found a reason for me, to change who i used to be   
a reason to start over new, and the reason is you_

Those are the things I will tell you, when I see you again. I swear I will see you again. I will find you. I need to find you, and save you from this world, and bring you to a better one. Somewhere. Just not here. I promise you that. I'm not special. I'm a nobody. But a nobody who became somebody, because you believed in me. You made me see myself beyond the metal parts, beyond the terrible past. You made me see what I could be. And I swear I'll find you and make it up to you.

_i'm not a perfect person, i never meant to do those things to you   
and so i hate to say before i go, that i just want you to know   
  
i've found a reason for me, to change who i used to be   
a reason to start over new, and the reason is you   
i've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know   
a reason for all that i do, and that reason is you_

You opened a part of me I did not know existed. A part that has concern for someone other than himself. I'm not sure if I'm worried about the rest of Lux. But I am worried about you. So tell me where you are, and I will find you.

Where are you? Tell me where you are! Tell me where to find you! Tell me when to stop walking. My feet have been taking me everywhere and nowhere, all over Lux, looking for you. I still can't find you.

Find me, Ran. Please. Find me.

……………………….

I know, I know, he normally doesn't talk THAT much, but even Ichise has thoughts, doesn't he? Thanks for reading.


End file.
